Talk:Acha d'Armas
Crafting? Why is this listed as category smithing and woodworking? --Gahoo 10:14, 9 May 2005 (PDT) ---- Something for the Historical Background... since I can't speak French, I can only suppose "Acha d'Armas" means something like "Buying a weapon" !? Could some one, who can speak French insert the right meaning of it? --Haitani 16:38, 8 May 2007 (CDT) It looks more like Portuguese or Spanish to me, but since I don't speak that language I have no clue what it would mean... --Eithin 16:50, 8 May 2007 (CDT) Acha d'Armas isn't French, however translated in French, we can spell it "Hache d'armes", which simply means... Battle Axe.--Tsukikun 16:39, 17 March 2008 (GMT) Acha d'Armas isn't Spanish, either. In spanish should be "Hacha de armas" (Axe of weapons o Weapon's Axe if we use Armas like a name). Maybe this is italian? --Kimem 14:50, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Weel i'm portuguese, born and raise, ande Acha d'Armas has no real meaning at all. It could be reffering to an old axe weapon that was mostly made with more than one axe blade. So something like axe of axes or axe made out of axes. It was also a very heavy weapon that was more known for its raw power more than it's agility and that can explain the stats on it i think. SenseiSin 00:00, 15 September 2008 (UTC) I dont know how important this information is, and honestly am not positive on specifics, but I remember a LONG time ago (we're talking years) and I was screwing around on bst, I was able to obtain this axe (I just thought it looked cool and wanted to try it - seemed like a very odd ra/ex item). I was going to try and solo him with crabs, but a friend of mine came down as ninja and /assisted me. This was a ninja who had very high evasion through gear and merits (epedemicoptikz, some of you may remember him on phoenix server). The one thing we noticed unique about the NM is he seemed to have damn near 100% accuracy - ripped right through his shadows (even though he was still fine tanking it). This was unique, since gods themselves, COP fights etc all couldnt do what this level 60ish NM could do accuracy wise. Anyhow, it got me thinking about accuracy and the weapon being able to be translated into "Think of weapons" ... got me, thinking about weapons ;p. So I went to sky and fought weapon type mobs for XP as bst once in a while (it was a main party area to get xp back / merit etc a long time ago) - and I didn't notice any increased "damage" or anything on the weapon type mobs. The only thing that was odd, was with kabrakan's and optical hat (always used to carry that axe with me for earthdays) I had less accuracy vs the weapons via /check, than with acha d'armas and no optical hat. Anyhow, this always lead me to believe that the acha d'armas had a massively increased accuracy vs weapon-type mobs. I'm probably wrong, but if anyone wants to get a merit point party going up in sky again sometime, I'd be glad to test this out further. --Fujilives 16:33, 27 January 2009 (UTC)